A Tale Of Two Princesses
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you please make a multi chapter fic in which Emma is courting Regina? Cora and Zelena interrogate her on what is her real intention on Regina knowing that she is the nemesis of Snow. It would also be great if the setting is in the fairy tale land – regina veritas
1. Chapter 1

_Can you please make a multi chapter fic in which Emma is courting Regina? Cora and Zelena interrogate her on what is her real intention on Regina knowing that she is the nemesis of Snow. It would also be great if the setting is in the fairy tale land – regina veritas_

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina sighs boredly as she taps her fingers against the arm of her chair causing her mother to glare at her from her own seat. "Regina," she hisses as a warning. Her daughter rolls her eyes again as she leans her head against her palm heavily and pretends to listen to another in a dull line of suitors. Once he finishes his speech about his kingdom, his assets and god knows what else, he stands to attention eagerly waiting her reaction.

"Next," she dismisses without even looking at him before turning to her mother and sister, "Please tell me there aren't too many more."

Cora frowns before turning to their attendants, "Can you give us a second please?" They nod at her exasperated tone before swiftly exiting the room to deal with the long line of suitors who have come visiting to try and court the princess.

"Regina," she says, "Can you at least pretend to be interested?"

Regina frowns, "I would if they weren't all dull, pompous princes."

"What are you interested in then?" Zelena asks looking at her younger sister. She already made it clear to her mother several years ago that she had no interest in courting or princes and has since become engaged to a son of a family friend. It took some persuading but in the end her mother accepted her happiness having seen how in love her daughter and Jefferson was. He's a tad eccentric at times but he's her daughter's choice.

Regina on the other hand has caused no end of trouble. She drifts aimlessly from person to person, female and male which Cora has no problem with so long as Regina finally picks someone! All she wants if for her daughter to find happiness and marriage with someone she loves. Unfortunately Regina is now 18 which means that other kingdoms are starting to show interest in her and are impatient for a bond to be declared.

All of this would be fine if it weren't for the fact that Regina has no interest in any of those who have come to see her so far, not that Cora can blame her. She wouldn't choose any of them either let alone push her youngest daughter to do so.

Regina shrugs, "I don't know," she says with a small sigh of defeat. She genuinely doesn't. She doesn't want to turn everyone down and exasperate her mother and sister but so far none of these suitors are what she wants. She can't quite put into words exactly what it is she wants but she'll know when the right person arrives.

"Just send in the next one," Regina mutters in the end.

"We don't have to do this you know," Cora says, "It's only to see if we can find you a match. Just because I married a prince doesn't mean you girls have to."

"I'm not," Zelena replies. Admittedly she had less pressure since she is not royal by blood. She's still a princess but there was a lot less expectation for her to find a prince and go along with the rest of the rigmarole.

Regina nods, "I know, but I can't give up yet. The next person who walks in the door might be the right one for me after all."

Cora smiles at her daughter's attitude hoping that the next one is. She's not sure if she can take this all day.

* * *

><p>(Four Hours Later)<p>

Zelena fans herself as she chuckless in the light of an absolutely awful suitor. Turns out Prince Hans lived up to his reputation of being a smug arrogant ass and judging from the way Regina rose from her seat and nearly went after him she wasn't impressed with his line of dribble either. Fortunately for them Cora managed to stop Regina before she ripped Hans' mouth right off his face.

"Please stop laughing," Cora says resting her head in her hands.

"Sorry mother," Zelena replies, "But you saw her face."

"He was disgusting. He's lucky I didn't punch him!" Regina seethes.

"Regina, I'm begging you, please do not punch any of the suitors!" Cora pleads, at her wits end. Her daughter agreed to try in the hopes that the next suitor would be the one, alas things have gradually just got worse, with each suitor more appalling than the last.

"Where did you find these people?" Regina asks flopping back in her chair with a huff, hoping this day will be over soon.

"They all come from other kingdoms," Zelena replies, "Hoping to win the heart of our fair princess," she adds with a dramatic flourish of her hand.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Tell them to find another princess to woo because _I am done_."

"No you aren't," Cora replies sternly, "There is only one more left, we are not coming this far for you to quit when there's only one more to sit through. Please just one more Regina. Please!"

"Okay, okay," Regina says, "But I want an extra hour of riding every day for a month."

Cora sighs before nodding, anything to get this day over with. "Done, please bring out the final suitor," she calls out to an equally exhausted looking attendant. _Please don't let this one be an absolute pig_ she thinks as Regina sits in her seat with a dour expression that could scare even the bravest souls away.

* * *

><p>The last in line takes a deep breath as she waits for her name to be called. No-one knows she's here. She told her parents she was going to go training with a friend but it was a lie. She couldn't tell her parents especially not her mother. If she knew Emma were here she'd be doomed. There would literally be hell to pay but she couldn't help herself.<p>

Word had reached of suitors being called for the princess Regina. As soon as she heard the name it was like a calling in her heart. She had to know who this princess was even if it was just for a few minutes before being sent away. She can't explain it, she barely understands it herself. All she knows is that ever since she heard about the courtship interviews she was itching to sneak out of her castle for the first time and find this princess.

She's heard of the Summerlands before, of course, everyone in the White Kingdom has. Snow White, her mother, declared them the mortal enemies of the kingdom over a feud from long ago. Her mother would never explain in any great detail other than that Emma should never enter the kingdom lest danger befall her.

Emma ignored all of that however as soon as she heard about Regina. She ignores a lot of her mother's commands but this is her biggest act of defiance. She knows she'll be in more trouble than she's ever been and that according to her mother she's in grave danger of being attacked at any minute – admittedly Emma has seen no proof of this at all but still.

She couldn't help it. She dithered and nearly didn't leave at all but in the end intrigue won out.

She had to lie to them. Her mother won't listen to her about her lack of interest in princes nor does she listen when Emma tells her about her sexuality. If her mother won't accept that then Emma knew there was no way to tell her she was going to see about courting a woman, let alone a princess in their "sworn rival's kingdom".

"Announcing Princess Emma of the White Kingdom."

_Now or never_ she thinks with a nervous smile as she steps through the door.

* * *

><p>"Princess Emma of the White Kingdom."<p>

Her mother and sister gasp at the name though Regina has no idea why. She knows little of the White Kingdom but then she doesn't know much more than she absolutely has to of many kingdoms. She doesn't care to. Her mother tells her she should show more interest but she honestly can't bring herself to.

She sits up straighter as the princess walks in. Emma's the first female to walk in and she's like a breath of fresh air. Regina likes men and women, her dalliances in the past confirmed her sexuality for her long ago and luckily for her, her mother and sister accepted it. She knows in other kingdoms she wouldn't be so fortunate.

Regina smiles at the princess, the first suitor to get a smile. She drinks in the bouncy blonde curls tumbling down to pale shoulders. Her dress is a simple pale blue gown but it suits her perfectly. Not embellishments or over the top grandeur and Regina could tell that a poofy dress would look all wrong on Emma. She too prefers simpler clothes or if she can get away with it her riding gear.

The princess steps closer and Regina's eyes meet the most mesmerising blue she's ever seen. _She's the one_ Regina thinks. Emma hasn't said a word but Regina just knows. There's a pull there in her heart telling her that at last a suitor has arrived she's found a connection with. She shifts forward in her seat eager to see what this Emma has to say.

"Emma," she greets with a small hopeful smile, "I'm Regina, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She doesn't see her mother and sister's horrified looks as Regina hops off her seat and wanders over to Emma, her feet guiding her along as if an invisible rope was tethering them together.

"Hi," Emma replies holding out a hand for Regina to shake. Regina's more beautiful than she imagined, soft yet sexy in all the right places with gorgeous dark hair and eyes Emma could stare enchanted at for days. As soon as she stepped in and saw Regina's bright smile she was lost and she knew it. _It's her_ Emma thinks, _I want be the one she chooses_.

They shake hands and a spark runs up both their arms. The two princesses shiver at the sensation before Regina looks at her, "So what do you come bearing?" Everyone else has rambled on about assets and power and so on.

Emma simply smiles, "Me. Just me. I know I'm a princess and you're probably expecting trunks of gold or something and don't get me wrong if you choose me I'd give you everything I ever could but if you choose me I don't want it to be about power or trinkets but because you want me."

Regina grins back at her before turning to her mother and sister, "I choose Emma," she announces.

Emma smiles, "So we're courting?"

Regina offers her an arm, "Why don't we go for a walk so you can tell me more about yourself?"

"Regina!" Cora calls out frantically, "I think we need to discuss this!" Her words fall on deaf ears as her daughter is already out the door with Emma of the White Kingdom right by her side. She falls into her chair with a pale face turning to her equally horror stricken daughter.

"Emma of the White Kingdom," Zelena says, "Of all people that's who she chooses."

"Oh god," Cora replies, "We need to warn her."

"What do you think Emma's up to?" Zelena asks worriedly. Their mortal enemy's daughter has just turned up to court Regina. Zelena can't help but be suspicious. It's in her job description as big sister to be protective and well in moments like this those instincts flare right up.

Cora's shoulders deflate as she continues to shake her head, all sorts of possibilities that end in her daughter winding up heartbroken, hurt or even worse, run through her mind. Finally she faces her eldest daughter, "I don't know. All I know is we must be cautious and warn Regina before it's too late."

_Continue? _

_Thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and response to the first chapter. Apologies any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Thank you to regina veritas for the prompt. Hope you all enjoy the second part :)_

Cora frowns as she and Zelena split up trying to find Regina who has disappeared with Snow White's daughter. This cannot be happening. All she wanted was to see if Regina could find a connection with someone and hopefully be happy and in love, to find the family and joy she has. She never could have anticipated this. As soon as the princess' name was announced cold terror ran through her.

Snow has left them all alone recently. There have still been the threats and the battles over various years but in the past few years there's been a relative peace between the two lands mainly because of Snow's vow to never interact with their kingdom for the rest of her days. Emma arriving here will awaken a sleeping dragon, one Cora hoped they would never have to face again.

There's also the fear of Emma being here as a threat. Is she here to court Regina or is she here to hurt her? She can't let anything happen to her daughters, they are her world and life here. She gave up power and chose them and she has never regretted it. She loves them with her whole heart and she wants to see them happy and safe.

She hurries through the halls before finding her husband, "Oh thank god Henry!" she cries out to grab his attention. He looks up smiling before seeing her frantic and panicked expression, "Cora, my love, what's wrong?"

"It's Regina," Cora says and his frown deepens out of fear and worry. He rubs his forehead tiredly, "What did she do now? Did she really punch out that obnoxious prince?" He laughs thinking of his spirited daughter.

Cora frowns, "She did but something else has happened, something far worse."

"Did she kick one?"

"Henry for god's sake be serious! She chose someone."

"That's fantastic," Henry replies not understanding his wife's panic.

"No it isn't," Cora says gravely, "She chose Emma of the _White_ Kingdom."

At that his face pales, "The White kingdom?"

She nods before sighing, "Henry what are we going to do?"

He wraps an arm around his wife before giving her a reassuring, determined smile, "What we've always done. We will protect our girls and keep a close eye on this Emma. Have hope my goose," she smiles at the nickname from their first meeting, "Maybe this Emma will be better than our worst fears."

"I hope so Henry," Cora replies, "God I hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

_The King is in their land reportedly hunting for a new bride. He hasn't found one and likely won't since the eldest princess is Zelena and she is only fifteen – the rumours are that King Leopold won't care but Cora has already repeatedly reassured her daughters that no King will ever be taking them away._

_Never. _

_She already nearly lost them both, Zelena to her own selfishness before she came to her senses and Regina to Rumple before she realised that her family was more important to her than power. _

_The bottom line is she won't lose her daughters especially not by selling them out to marriage. _

_Leopold already has a daughter, Snow. Cora has met her from time to time what with the pair of them being the same age. They've been in the same social circle for years now and whilst Cora can't claim to like her, for the sake of appearances she tolerates her. _

_Regina chuckles as she skips through the grass dragging her elder sister along with her to show her a new area of their grounds she found. She loves exploring and just yesterday she found a beautiful lake. "Come on 'Lena!" she cries out excitedly as the two girls run to the secluded area. Zelena follows trying to keep up with Regina's enthusiasm but she cannot, heavier issues weigh on her mind. She too knows why the King is here and cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen. _

_She looks up to see Regina disappearing through some trees. Shit she curses knowing she's supposed to keep an eye on her younger sister, not lose her through the forest. Zelena runs after only to stop short upon hearing Regina utter, "Who are you?" _

_Panic runs through her as she bursts through the trees only to see her younger sister and the King who eyes her curiously. Zelena frowns before moving to stand by Regina, "I'm sorry your Majesty, we never meant to interrupt. Come on Regina we need to go." _

_"But we just got here," Regina whines. _

_"Regina," Zelena hisses. _

_"No she's right," the King cuts in giving Zelena a predatory look that makes her skin crawl, "You've only just got here. Which one are you – the princess or the bastard?" _

_Regina glares at him, "We're both princesses," she informs him haughtily. _

_"Not by blood," he answers, "And if I'm to marry I want a princess. How old are you?" _

_Zelena frowns at his question to her younger sister, "She's eight, stay away from her." _

_"You can't talk to me like that. I'm a King." _

_"I don't care. You're not taking my younger sister," she says authoritatively. _

_He frowns before looking up and down, "Well you'd do at a push."_

_Regina frowns confusion filling her young eyes. She can sense danger and the fear emanating from her older sister. She steps forward protectively as the King comes nearer. She doesn't understand the look in Leopold's eyes but she doesn't like it. He reaches for Zelena and then suddenly he's trapped against a tree vines trapping him until he cannot breathe. _

_"Regina?" Zelena asks only to see her younger sister staring terrified at her trembling hands. She has no idea how that happened. All she knows is that she wanted to protect her sister and then something bubbled up inside of her before bursting out of hands. "Zelena?" she asks terror lacing her voice as tears fill her eyes, "What's going on?" _

_"I don't know," Zelena frowns, "Just calm down. Breathe," she says pulling Regina in for a hug and trying to hide her from seeing Leopold's body pinned against the tree. She has no idea what to do now. He is, was a King. Her sister used some sort of power, how the hell is she supposed to explain this? How are any of them? _

_She does all she can think to do, "MOM!" She clings tight to Regina praying their mother can fix this._

* * *

><p>Snow fumes as she paces up and down the chamber floor. "Find her," she barks out to her guards who run fearfully to hopefully track down the princess. She resumes her pacing as her husband watches on, "Snow calm down," he says in a reassuring tone.<p>

"Calm down?!" she yells, "Our only daughter has escaped the palace and disappeared! She lied to us and ran away to god knows where."

"She's eighteen," Charming replies, "It's the same age you were when we met and need I remind you we met when you were sneaking out of the castle grounds in search of adventure?"

"It's different," Snow huffs.

"How?"

"Times are different," Snow replies, "Need I remind you of our enemies out there or what happened the last time one of our family left the castle grounds? My father went off to another land and never came back because he was murdered in cold blood by those power hungry maniacs."

"Snow there's no proof of that," he's tried to tell her this before but it always falls on deaf ears. It always has. There have been all sorts of rumours about what happened but no-one knows the truth. All anyone knows is that Leopold went to the Summerlands and came back dead with no explanation other than one no-one believed.

The story was a sudden collapse in the castle grounds and that in spite of best efforts he couldn't have been revived. Some have given them the benefit of the doubt but since that day the Summerlands have been closed to most visitors, only on a select number of events have been allowed such as trade allegiances, marriages and balls. For the most part though few enter the castle.

Most of Snow's allies avoid it.

Snow whirls round to face him, "They murdered my father," she insists, "and I will not let the same happen to my daughter!"

"You can't keep her here her whole life," he warns, "She will want her own life and whether or not you listen to her she will find it."

"There are plenty of princes around here," Snow huffs.

"She doesn't want a prince Snow," Charming replies, "And you need to start listening to what she wants before you lose her for good."

* * *

><p>Regina smiles as she takes Emma's hand and sneaks her away to her garden near the edge of the castle grounds, "Come on," she whispers, "They won't come here." They never do. For starters they don't know where it is and when she disappears here no-one ever comes to find her. She pushes through the vines to reveal her apple tree and sits down on the wall surrounding it.<p>

Emma looks around at all the flowers and the bright blue sky over head, "Wow this place is beautiful," she says as she sits down next to Regina. She never expected Regina to hear her out let alone choose her and now they're here together alone she has no idea what to do next. She's always been taught about how to be courted but not how to court someone. She blushes, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Regina asks in confusion.

"I don't know what to do next. I mean you chose me but I don't really know how to court someone."

Regina chuckles, "Good thing I don't care much for being royally courted."

"You don't?"

Regina shakes her head, "No I only said yes to see if I could find someone I liked and to make my mother happy. Now I'm glad I said yes since you showed up."

Emma smiles brighter, "Well you may not care about courting but what I can promise is to get to know you, and for you to hopefully get to know me and hopefully in the end we'll both want the same thing, hopefully I can prove myself worthy of that."

Regina smiles at her as butterflies flutter in her stomach. From the first moment she laid eyes on Emma she felt something, attraction yes but a far deeper pull she cannot yet explain. Her mother and sister may not have seemed happy but she doesn't care, it's her choice and she wants to take a chance on Emma. She feels like Emma could be special and she was the first person all day who made her feel like they wanted her rather than a trophy and she didn't want to let that slip through her fingers.

"Hopefully you will," Regina replies before shuffling a little closer to the blonde princess, "So maybe we could start just by talking? You said all you wanted to offer was you so let me know you."

"Okay well I'm Emma."

Regina chuckles, "I got that, I'm Regina. What do you like?"

"Well I suck at small talk. Can we not play the interrogation game?"

"Then how am I supposed to get to know you?"

Emma shrugs, "Why don't we just be? Talk about whatever we want to talk about like this garden. Why here?"

"You want to know about me?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "Of course I do. Would I have come all this way if I didn't?"

Regina smiles, "And that Emma is why I chose you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the break in updates, (holiday stress/work etc.) Thank you all to the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks again to regina veritas for the prompt. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>The cry of "Mom!" is one that makes Cora's blood run cold. She hurries through the estate searching frantically for her daughters. Her mind races with possibilities of what could have happened. Please let them be okay she thinks. Leopold is visiting their kingdom and she's been dreading it. Visits from other kingdoms always set her on edge, yes they are part and parcel of being in the social position they are and these visits and playing their part ensure they can live the life they do but Cora always fears that the next visit will be the one to unearth the secrets buried in their past. <em>

_After what feels like torturous minutes she finds her girls huddled together, Zelena shielding Regina from seeing what she has her gaze fixed on. Cora follows her eldest daughter's horrified expression before gasping as she sees Leopold pinned to the tree. _

_There's no question of it, he is dead and she can tell how. _

_Magic. _

_In that minute the blood drains from her face. She has tried to escape magic for so long. It helped her gain her freedom all those years ago but she was praying her daughters would avoid its clutches. Magic is a far too alluring power and nearly caused her to lose everything. Luckily she had enough love in her life to make the right choice for herself and her family. _

_Luckily she knows how to use her magic and control it. _

_Magic, untamed and caused by emotional outbursts however is dangerous and will cause pain and trouble. If anyone were to discover this, the secret power that lurks in their family, they'd be outcasts, not just that but they'd be hunted down immediately. For the sake of protecting them all Cora has hidden her magic but it would seem the past is back to haunt them all. _

_She made a deal years ago and all magic comes with a price. _

_"Zelena," she says quietly, "What happened?" _

_Zelena looks at her with wide terrified eyes, "I don't know. The King was threatening to take me or Regina away and Regina panicked stepping in front of me to stop him from getting me and then suddenly he was against the tree. Some kind of light was glowing from her hands Mama and then he couldn't breathe. She was just trying to protect me."_

_"Okay," Cora says soothingly. She places her hand gently on Zelena's cheek as Regina continues to hide against her sister's chest, "It's going to be okay." _

_"How?" Zelena asks. _

_"Did Regina see anything?" _

_Zelena shakes her head, "I stopped her seeing him." _

_"Good," Cora replies, "We can't ever tell her. She doesn't deserve this burden." _

_"None of us did," Zelena says quietly as she looks over at Leopold, "She saved me." _

_"I know," Cora answers ruffling Regina's dark curls, "And now we have to protect her." _

_"What do we tell people?" _

_"Just get your sister inside," Cora says, "I'll take care of this." _

_"How?" _

_"Do you trust me darling?" Cora asks. _

_Zelena nods, "Yes."_

_"Then please trust me to take care of this. I promise I will come find you later and tell you what's going to happen but right now you need to let me deal with this." Zelena holds her gaze, strong and steady before nodding and leading Regina away. _

_Once it is just her and Leopold's body in the small copse she takes a deep breath before uttering a name she never wanted to speak aloud again, "Rumplestiltskin."_

* * *

><p>Zelena stands on the balcony as she looks out over the garden. From here she can see Regina and Emma hurrying off to one of her sister's secret hideaways. She sighs as Regina takes Emma's hand and leads her away. Her sister has always been the same way, headstrong and stubborn. She knows what she wants and she goes for it whether it's apples in the morning pancakes or choosing Emma.<p>

Zelena can't help but be wary.

She remembers all too well what happened last time a member of the White Kingdom visited. Regina doesn't and Zelena was praying they'd never face an occasion where she'd have to. They made sure Regina wouldn't remember, not wanting her to be burdened with the knowledge of power she never knew she had or the effect of it.

So they lied.

They said he collapsed suddenly and that the medics could not revive him. Zelena knows that Snow White has never believed that. Snow has never stopped trying to unearth answers and Zelena has always feared that one day Snow would send someone here or once more try to kill them to find out the truth they've tried to bury.

She sighs watching Emma and Regina disappear through the trees. She wants Regina to be happy, to find the love she has found. What she doesn't want is for her sister to be used in some sort of revenge scheme or to be played and wind up heartbroken.

"What's wrong 'Lena Lou?"

She turns to see Jefferson and smiles at him. He was supposed to be portal hopping but he can always tell when she's feeling troubled and must have returned. She walks over to him accepting the embrace he offers her and greeting him with a kiss, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

He shrugs, "I know when you need me."

"I thought you were on a job?"

"Some things are more important," he replies, "So what's going on? And don't lie to me. I've known you since we were fourteen. I know you." He does. Jefferson is the only person she has ever told about what really happened, the only one she trusted to keep her secret and he did.

"Regina picked a suitor," she says wandering back to her balcony so she can keep an eye out for Regina. She had hoped to catch up to them so she could overhear or see what they were up to but Regina is fast, clever and sneaky. She knows her way around these grounds and how to escape prying eyes.

"Oh god the courters," Jefferson replies with a chuckle, "Pompous princes and sons of dukes or lords. Knowing 'Gina I bet she punched one."

"She did."

He laughs, "Called it."

"Then she chose someone, Emma of the White kingdom."

"The White Kingdom," he replies horrified, "I didn't know they had a young princess."

"Me neither," Zelena says, "And now that princess is off probably sweet-talking my sister or trying to find out our secrets or ways into our land. She's dangerous Jefferson. She's only going to cause trouble here."

"I seem to recall your father saying the same about me."

"That's because you whisked me away through a portal."

"You asked!"

"I know," Zelena replies, "Anyway you're about as dangerous as a bunny."

"Thanks."

"A handsome bunny?"

"I'll take it," he says, "So are you going to give this Emma a chance?"

"We'll see," Zelena says, "I'm still going to keep an eye on her."

"I would expect nothing less," he replies, "You have good big sister instincts."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Emma asks as Regina once more takes her hand and slips them through bushes and trees until they reach the stables. "You wanted to know about me," Regina replies, "And the favourite thing I like to do is ride."<p>

"Horses?"

"No cats," Regina answers with an eye-roll and a playful smile that Emma could see every day easily. Those butterflies flitter in her stomach at the way Regina grins at her and whilst she knows that when her parents find her she is in trouble she would never change her decision to come here. It was a risk and one she was glad to take because Regina is breath-taking.

It's not just her beauty but there's something about her that captivates Emma. She could listen to her talk all day and wants to know her. Emma's hoping this bubble they're in before her mother finds them lasts long enough for them to get to know each other.

"Do you know how to ride?" Regina asks as she tenderly strokes her horse Rocinante. He was the first horse she has ever owned outright. She had ridden before of course but with the horses on the estate whereas Rocinante is hers and always has been. He was her first pet and big responsibility and she relished being given the opportunity. Now she and the horse have a bond. It's one of the things she loves about riding, it requires a trust between horse and rider and it's a trust that has to be earned and fought for.

Emma nods, "Yeah, I made my Dad teach me."

"I'm guessing your mother doesn't approve?"

Emma shakes her head, "No. I don't understand why though because she rides and knows archery and yet all she wants me to do is go through princessy classes like dinner etiquette and family history."

"And you weren't interested in that?"

"Not really," Emma shrugs, "I mean, I guess I understand that it's important because I am a princess after all and need to know about my kingdom and all that but for me I'd rather be a knight. I like adventure and freedom and I just don't feel like I have that when I'm being thrown into a dress and paraded around princes. I think marriage should be meeting someone and falling in love rather than whose father has more land. It should be about the person rather than the business. Being a princess is full of rules and restrictions and I hate it. I'd rather be exploring or training to fight so I can protect the people I care about."

Regina smiles at her. She can tell Emma is a free spirit not willing to be tied down to the conventions of a typical princess and she appreciates that. One of the things she loathes about some of the princes is that they are all the same pandering and pompous fools desperate only for attention and wealth. Emma, on the other hand came here on a whim in search of love and found her. She admires that strength in someone who will fight for what they want.

"In that case, let's go for a ride."

"I've told you how I got into riding," Emma says hopping on top of a horse Regina has selected for, "How about you?"

Regina smiles wistfully, "I love my family and my mother has never pressured me into anything but I've never felt like I live up to the image of a princess. I've never quite been perfect enough and I know that there are things they don't tell me or won't tell me. On Rocinante however I don't feel any of that. I'm free. When I ride I feel like I can do anything or go anywhere."

Emma nods, "Me too. So where are we riding too?"

Regina hums in thought, "How do you feel about picnics?"

"As long as there's pastry I love 'em."

Regina chuckles, "In that case let's ride back to the castle and I'll teach you how to bake an apple pie."

"You bake too?"

"I love it, it's something I can always do right no matter what. Even if everything else goes wrong I can create something people will enjoy and love and I take comfort in that."

Emma smiles at her feeling that warmth in her heart again. She didn't know what to expect of Regina and she's glad the brunette was not like other princesses she had met. There's more to her and what Emma's seen so far she likes a lot. "I bet you make an amazing apple pie."

"I do," Regina replies.

"Is it the best in all the land?"

"I guess you'll have to tell me," Regina teases enjoying the playful back and forth. She hops atop her horse before grinning at Emma, "I'll race you there. Loser has to peel the apples."

"Enjoy your peeling," Emma replies cockily before taking off on her horse, Regina racing after her with a bright and happy smile on her face that makes Emma's heart skip a beat. For a moment she's so mesmerised she doesn't notice Regina zooming ahead of her until the brunette pokes her tongue out of her. She grins at Regina's cheekiness before moving to try and catch up to her.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Apologies for the delay in updating, life has been a bit hectic but I will try to aim for weekly updates. Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

><p><em>Snow paces her chamber floor anxiously. Her father left for the Mills Estate a week ago and is yet to return. He was only meant to be gone for two days and yet he has disappeared for seven and Snow knows it is only one day's journey to the kingdom of the Summerlands, no more, not even with bad weather of which there has been none. <em>

_Something has happened. _

_An attack or robbery or an assassination, her mind races with possibilities, all of them terrible. _

_She's heard stories of the Mills estate in the Summerlands, everyone has. They're a royal family but not in first in line. Henry is the younger son and whilst no-one in his lineage will be queen or king without a great deal of death and bloodshed they are still royalty and so do their hosting duties and attract interest from other kingdoms. _

_However they are not like other royal estates. Their castle is full of secrets and mystery – a lot are but not in the way that the Mills' is. There are stories of strange goings on that cannot be explained. Visits are rare and must be petitioned for. In fact visitors are normally only welcomed if the King wishes it. Otherwise they stay secluded. They visit other kingdoms as needs must yet tend to try and stay to themselves. _

_It's all very strange and honestly Snow was worried as soon as her father said he wanted to visit the Mills estate in search of a new bride. _

_A messenger comes the next day bearing the news of her father's demise. The story is a sudden collapse believed to be caused by a failing heart. Nothing could be done or so they say. Snow doubts it very much. She spends the first morning sobbing with her young daughter and husband before she sends them away something far darker creeping into her mind. _

_Her father did not just suddenly die. He was healthy and always was. _

_No he was murdered and on that day Snow swore that the Summerlands were now their enemy. No trade was to be done. No visits. She told the armies to prepare for battles as she swore vengeance._

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you Emma?!" Snow yells slamming her hands down on the table sending everything on it scattering to the floor. Her guards have been scouring the lands for a day now and she has messengers and spies everywhere trying to locate her errant daughter. She can't believe Emma would do this. The one thing Snow has tried to teach her is how dangerous these other lands can be and to never go along and of course she disobeys it.<p>

She remembers a time when she was that wilful and adventurous, long ago before a time of vengeance and fear over losing the ones she loves. Snow curls her hands into fists needing to find Emma soon.

A messenger flies in with a nervous expression and she whirls round at once, "What is it? Did you find her? Where is she?" she yells getting in his face right away.

"We sent out one of the ravens to locate her and they found the princess….."

"And?"

"You won't like it Your Majesty."

Snow frowns impatiently, "Just tell me."

"Princess Emma has been spotted in the Summerlands, apparently the Mills Estate was open to courters for the younger princess Regina and Emma entered."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Snow cries out. She cannot believe this. Her daughter sneaking out to go courting and for a princess? She never knew her daughter felt that way and was planning to have her married to a prince in a neighbouring kingdom. Well clearly that plan is falling apart, she'll have to find a princess.

Emma is not marrying Regina.

Snow will not allow it. No good can come of it, only pain and destruction. The Mills women are responsible for the death of her father and she won't let them be responsible for the death of her daughter as well.

"Prepare the armies," she instructs, "We're getting my daughter back."

* * *

><p>The girls giggle as they enter the kitchen. Regina smiles at one of the maids before walking across and whispering something in her ear. The maid gives her a slightly scolding look, "Regina you know your mother won't be happy about this."<p>

Regina pouts placing her hands on her hips. They have this argument every time but it always ends the same way since Regina has run through this kitchen since she was four issuing demands and trying to take over. "Please Maria, I just want to make a pie for our guest you know to be a good hostess."

"Of course," Maria replies, "Is this like when you said you were preparing for a ball when you instead you were stealing apples to pelt at that irritating boy."

"He deserved it," Regina shrugs as Emma laughs at the other girls' impetuousness and spirit. "Throwing apples?"

"He called me an uptight prude because I refused to kiss him," Regina explains.

Emma wrinkles her nose, "Gross, I hope they were rotten apples."

Maria scowls, "I may not know you Princess Emma but please don't encourage her."

"So will you let us use the kitchen?" Regina asks clasping her hands together with a slight pout. The maid rolls her eyes once more with an exasperated sigh before conceding, "Fine but stay in this corner and try not to cause too much trouble." Regina nods hugging her quickly before dragging Emma over to her corner of the kitchen.

Emma chuckles, "You really love baking huh?"

Regina nods, "I do. I come down here a lot."

Emma nods, "I guessed. Most princesses I've met are a lot more snobbish and rude to their maids and servants."

Regina frowns, "I know but growing up we didn't get a lot of visitors so I grew up with my maids and servants and the stablemen. As a kid I used to love coming down here to be where all the people were. It was exciting and they always made a fuss and let me help and so I loved it. Plus as far as I'm concerned they're people just like me so why treat them rudely? I'd hate it if they treated me like that."

Emma smiles at her, "That's a good attitude to have. I hate it when they act all superior. I get that they're in charge through title and power and all but I don't think it means you have to act like a brat."

Regina smiles back at her, "I'm guessing you're not."

Emma shakes her head, "Let's just say I'm closer to my maid Johanna than I am my own mother."

Regina frowns, "You don't get on with your mother?"

"Do you?"

Regina shrugs, "She's my Mom. I love her and sometimes we argue but I know I can trust her to protect and support me."

Emma smiles at her, "That sounds nice."

"Would your mother not?"

Emma shakes her head again, "I don't think so. She always says she wants me to be happy but then she never listens to what I want. She's just obsessed with her idea of how things should be and me living a life she has planned out for me and I don't want that. I wanted to go out and find love not be cooped up in a castle and be shipped off to marriage with some snotty prince."

Regina smiles sympathetically before taking her hand with a soft squeeze, "I'm sorry Emma. You deserve a family who loves and supports you."

Emma smiles at her, "Thanks. My father does and he tries to get through to my mother but not always successfully. It is what it is I guess."

"It still sucks," Regina points out.

"I know," Emma replies enjoying the way her hand feels enveloped in Regina's. She leans closer finding the action actually does a good job of soothing her. She pauses as she remembers something Regina said, "How come you don't get many visitors?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. My mother and sister know but they won't tell me why."

"Oh," Emma says, "My mom's like that. She always said I should never come to this kingdom but never told me why. She just always said it was dangerous."

Regina frowns in confusion, "Dangerous? How? The only dangerous thing that ever happened to me was when I fell off a horse during a storm but that was my fault."

Emma sighs sadly, "Do you think they'd ever let us be together?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't care. They can hide behind their secrets and mystery all they like but I choose who I want to be with and spend time with and that's you so let's make a pie."

* * *

><p>An hour later the two girls are laughing and covered in flour as they pull the pie from the oven. They've already cleaned up the dishes and Regina pulls out the pie and sets it on the table with a soft proud smile. Emma can't help but smile at the way that small smile tugs on the corners of Regina's lips and lights her entire face up with a pure joy.<p>

"Congratulations on your first pie," Regina says with a chuckle as she turns to Emma, their heads close as they stare into each other's eyes intently. The moments tick by in heartbeats as they slowly inch closer to one another closing the gap between them.

Regina can feel Emma's breath tickling her skin and it sends a shiver down back in anticipation and desire. When she met Emma she felt a connection and here in this moment she feels that pull even more. Every part of her wants to lean forward and kiss her and so she does. She presses her lips gently against Emma's soft pink ones. Emma blinks twice from surprise before succumbing to the kiss she's fantasised about since first seeing Regina.

She doesn't overthink it just letting the moment guide her actions as she slowly threads her fingers through dark silky curls to pull her closer as Regina pushes the pie aside sitting on the table. Emma moves to slightly straddle her thighs as they make out atop the kitchen counter until a loud throat clear startles them and they break apart.

Maria looks at the two blushing princesses with a bemused smile, "If you two are done you're covered in flour and your mother wants you clean and presentable for tonight's dinner. Oh and Regina if I were you I'd run a brush through that hair."

Regina blushes again running her fingers through her dishevelled hair with a sheepish look before turning to Emma, "Maybe we should get cleaned up." They move from the kitchen to go to their separate chambers, "You're in here," Regina says showing her where she'll be staying. The brunette smiles before giving her a peck on the cheek, "See you at dinner."

Emma smiles at her touching her fingers to the spot where Regina just kissed her as Regina disappears into her own chamber. With a sigh of contentment she enters the chambers only to jump as someone comes out of the shadows.

"Finally dear," Cora drawls, "Now you and I can have a chat."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to the reviews to the fic so far and to regina veritas for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

Emma jumps as she shuts the door and hears Cora's voice. She turns round with a nervous stutter, "S-should I be worried?"

Cora merely gives her a smirk that does nothing to reassure Emma. Instead she rises and gestures for Emma to have a seat. She sits down opposite and settles her hands on her lap. They're on the same level but it's clear to Emma where the power is in this room. It's a remarkable skill, Emma thinks, to hold your status and ability to intimidate, even when they're on your level. She supposes it comes from having to lead whilst protecting the ones you love.

She can see it in Cora's eyes, the suspicion and determination to protect Regina and Emma's glad for that. Emma wants Regina to be safe and in that respect she can see that she and Cora are on the same page.

"No need to worry dear if you give me the right answers."

"Any chance of a crib sheet?" Emma jokes. She's anxious and she wants to impress Cora, well she wants to be have a chance of getting to know Regina and to do that she needs Cora to understand that she is not a threat no matter who her mother is.

Cora raises her brow, "It's not a joking matter."

"Right sorry," Emma apologies with a sheepish blush, "I'm just nervous I guess."

Cora nods, "Understandable. All I ask for is your honesty."

"I can do that."

"So what do you want?"

"What?" Emma asks slightly taken off guard by that.

"Don't play with me Emma. Your mother has sworn this kingdom as her enemy so is she planning an attack and asked you to breach our defences? Or does she simply wish to use my daughter for her vengeance?"

"I don't even know why she wants revenge," Emma says, "She never tells me anything other than that it's dangerous here but I don't see it."

"See what dear?"

"The danger," Emma replies, "I mean you're protective and all but I don't see how that's dangerous. You look out for the ones you love and I think Regina's lucky to have that. As for using Regina I have no intentions of doing that. My mother doesn't even know I'm here."

"What?" Cora asks incredulously, "How can she not know?"

Emma shrugs, "I snuck out. I wanted to see for myself about this land and Regina. I don't know, I just heard her name and something called out to me, I wanted to meet her and I'm glad I did because I think we could be something. My mother doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't know what I want or need because she doesn't listen. I know you might not believe me but I will swear to you that my mother may call you an enemy but I don't."

"When your mother finds out if she hasn't already she won't be pleased."

"I know she won't," Emma says sadly, "I'm used to that but I want to be happy and to do that I need a life that I choose not one she carves out for me. You asked me what I want. I want to be happy and fall in love. I want to meet someone and know that I want to be with them forever and with Regina I felt that the second I saw her. I don't have an agenda. I don't care about revenge or whatever else my mother isn't telling me, I just want Regina."

Cora mulls over her words before smiling at her and finally Emma feels at ease. "I don't trust easily Emma," Cora warns, "Something happened long ago and I swore to protect my daughters. Regina seems taken with you and I want her to be happy too but at the same time I'm her mother and so I need to be wary. I have to make sure that the person she chooses is going to protect her and give her the happiness and love she deserves. I can see in your spirit Emma that you're not like your mother and I believe in the sincerity of your words."

"So I can stay a little longer?"

"I'm going to give you a chance," Cora replies before adding, "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Emma promises as Cora leaves her to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>"Rumplestiltskin!" Cora cries out as she stands in the clearing and waits for the man she never expected to see again. She just hopes he helps. They parted in difficult circumstances but from what she understands he has moved onto another girl and she is happy with Henry so she hopes they can be civil and work together. <em>

_If not it will be her daughter who suffers, who will be scorned and ostracised by everyone else and labelled evil for a power she does not understand. Cora won't let that happen. She can't. _

_There's a puff of red smoke and he appears looking around the clearing before seeing the pinned and cold corpse of Leopold, "Oh dearie, dearie," he frowns "what have you got yourself into?" _

_"Rumple I need your help," Cora replies. _

_"I can see that dearie. What happened? Royal life not what it cracked up to be so decided to just randomly kill off Kings?" _

_"No," Cora shakes her head solemnly, "Zelena and Regina were down here and he went after them. I dread to think what he would have done to them." _

_Rumple shudders understanding full well what the King's intention would have been with the girls. He shakes his head scornfully at Leopold. He loathes men like him who try to trap young girls into marriages they do not belong to. _

_He knows all too well you cannot force someone to love you. _

_Milah chose another. _

_So did Cora. _

_In the end he found someone who chose him. She started as his prisoner yet somehow along the way she fell in love. He understands now why Cora left him. There's more to life than power. "Why did you call me?" _

_"People will make assumptions," Cora says, "They'll think we murdered him in cold blood."_

_"I'm sure you can come up with a cover story," Rumple replies. _

_"I can but Regina did this." _

_"Regina?" he asks surprised. _

_Cora nods, "She doesn't know. She has no idea that she did this or that she has power and I don't want her to not yet. She can't control it Rumple and we both know how dangerous that is. I called you here because I need to protect my daughter." _

_"You want me to bind her magic?" _

_"Until she is of age and can understand it," Cora replies, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. What happened to Leopold can't happen again. I know what I need to do. I know people won't believe but my first priority is to keep my children safe." _

_Rumple nods, "I can help but you know it won't last. Snow will not take this lightly. What you're doing could start a war." _

_"I know but whatever happens," she says looking at Leopold, "There aren't any winners."_

_He nods solemnly, "No there aren't. You need to be careful dearie. This will cause a rift between the kingdoms that won't be broken for years to come. One day you will have to face the consequences and you'll be calling for me again." _

_"Secrets never stay buried do they?" _

_"No dearie they don't," Rumple replies, "But for now they must." _

_"Thank you Rumple," Cora answers, "I know you owe me nothing…"_

_"…..Don't worry dear," he says, "One day you'll owe me one."_

* * *

><p>Fury fills Charming's mind as he marches through the kingdom towards the throne where his wife sits. Snow sits there imperious and stubborn, mind set in plans of attack and vengeance. She doesn't see what she's doing or what she's going to do to their daughter and he cannot support this. A few moments ago he was handed a royal decree and he could not believe his eyes.<p>

"Snow what the hell are you doing?!"

She refuses to lose her cool, "I'm simply getting our daughter back."

"No you aren't," he replies, "You're starting a war you cannot win."

"I can and will win," Snow states determinedly, "God knows what they're doing to Emma, probably corrupting and brainwashing her. Maybe they have her locked up or are planning to use her against us. I won't lose her Charming."

Charming's frown deepens in anger, "All you're going to do it lose her. She wants to be happy Snow and she's trying to start her own life. If you attack that estate you will either drive her away or kill her. If you do this all you will do is lose her."

"I am getting her back."

Charming marches towards her dropping the decree in her palms, "If you do this Snow you do it without me. I refuse to lead an army to destroy my daughter."

* * *

><p>Emma smoothes down her best dress, well the only one she brought if she's honest. It's blue and strapless and it's pretty much the only one she doesn't hate. No ruffles or feathers or beads, just sleek elegant silk that brings out her hair perfectly. She catches Regina's eye and sees how the brunette's jaw drops. Zelena chuckles pushing her sister's chin up with a smirk. Regina rolls her eyes before grinning at Emma and blowing a kiss towards her.<p>

"Regina," her mother chastises, "That is not dinner behaviour."

Regina rolls her eyes again, "You kiss Dad over dinner."

"I'm married to your father."

"And I'm courting Emma," Regina replies.

"Don't sass your mother," Henry says, "Emma please take a seat and try to ignore the bickering. Lord knows I do."

"You love us really," Cora says.

"I do," Henry replies kissing her.

Regina points at them in victory before rounding the table and greeting Emma with a kiss on the lips, "You look so hot," she says. Emma grins looking at Regina's baby blue gown, it's embroidered and beaded and suits her curves perfectly. She's absolutely breath-taking and Emma can't help but bite her lip in desire as she drinks in the brunette, "You look so beautiful."

"Regina Maria of the Summerlands," Cora says sternly, "Will you please sit down to dinner?"

"You kissed Dad first."

Cora rests her head in her hands, "Regina –"

Henry places a hand on her shoulder, "Cora my love, let's just have dinner. Girls please behave."

Emma chuckles, "Is it always like this?" She's used to quiet, tense dinners discussing battles or various deals with kingdoms. Most of her meals are either alone or with maids and servants since her parents are normally too busy. A family style dinner like this is amazing and she wishes her family had more of them.

Henry nods, "You get used to it."

"I hope so," Emma replies as she smiles at Regina.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter and fic so far. Apologies for the wait in updating and any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this part :)_

Emma pokes her head out of her chamber door before taking furtive glances around the halls to make sure no-one is watching. She smiles seeing the coast is clear before creeping out of her door shutting it gently before walking slowly and quietly down the hall until she reaches Regina's chamber. Emma takes another look around before pushing the door open and slipping into the room.

"Hey," comes a sleepy voice and Emma looks over to see Regina sitting up in bed with a stifled yawn. Emma smiles at how adorable she looks, mussed hair and clearly exhausted. Even though she's tired she still gives Emma a smile that makes her heart flip and her feet guide her over to the bed. She leans over capturing plump red lips with a soft kiss before sitting gingerly on the bed next to her. Regina rolls her eyes at her before pulling back the covers, "Get in," she says.

Emma's eyes widen, "Are you sure?"

Regina shrugs, "We're just going to be sleeping so why not?"

Emma nods happy to just be with Regina. One day they'll do more and go further and Emma's mind does occasionally drift off to fantasies of what they could get up to – in her defence Regina is utterly gorgeous and flirty and Emma can feel the pull of desire between them – but for now she's content just to be here, getting to know Regina and spending time with her whenever they can.

Regina smiles back at her. She closes the gap between them with a slow tender kiss that gradually builds into teasing flicks with her tongue and slight nips until Emma whimpers beneath her. Regina resists the urge to give into the lust and attraction building up between them. She's slept with people before but she doesn't want Emma to be a one-night stand or a casual fling. She feels a deeper connection to Emma and so wants to take things a bit slower so as not to ruin things before they can even begin.

Emma grins widely at her as they continue to kiss moving closer and closer so that they lay pressed up against them. They both know they could be caught at any minute. All it would take is one servant popping in to check on Regina and they'd be busted but neither princess cares. If anything there's a thrill to stolen kisses and snuggling in secret that has them forgetting about rules and other people.

Regina rests her head against the pillow as she looks deep into Emma's eyes, "Do you think they'll ever let us be together?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. Between my mother and yours we could have fun."

"My mother isn't too bad," Regina replies, "She's just protective."

Emma nods, "I got that when she grilled me about my intentions."

Regina frowns, "She did what?"

"Before dinner I went into my room and she was there and she asked me questions about whether my mother knew I was here and what I was planning and all that," Emma replies, "It was sweet in a slightly scary way."

Regina chuckles, "That sounds about right for my mother."

Emma smiles, "She'll be easier to convince than mine. At least your mother is willing to give me a chance."

"Why does your Mom hate this land so much?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. What I do know is I'm not letting her screw this up," she gestures between herself and Regina, "I like you and I don't really care what my mother says. I'm not here for convoluted vengeance schemes or to gather intelligence or anything like that. The only reason I came here is was because I heard about you and something in your name called out to me. The reason I stayed was meeting you so I don't care what she does so long as you don't get hurt."

"I don't want you to either Emma and they are your family." Regina doesn't want to be the cause of a rift between Emma and her parents.

Emma nods with a sad smile, "I know but if they love me then they'll accept my choices and support them."

"And you choose me?" Regina asks with a hopeful smile.

Emma grins back, "Well you chose me first," she replies playfully kissing her one more time before she wraps her arms around Regina and the pair drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina wakes the next morning to see wavy blonde curls acting as her pillow. She smiles brightly as she takes in a few extra minutes of just lying here with Emma. She'd love to go further. Hell every part of her aches to feel more of Emma's skin, to kiss her, to touch her and just be with her but she can wait. She has a feeling Emma will be worth waiting for.<p>

She decides to risk a few extra minutes of snuggling so she can enjoy this closeness with Emma. She's not normally one for cuddles or clinginess yet there's something about Emma that brings out her playful fun side as well as her softer side. With Emma she just feels safe enough to seek cuddles and warmth from another.

It's something she's never found in flings or previous boyfriends or girlfriends yet here with Emma she feels. She doesn't want to say what it is she feels yet purely because she's still working this out. What she does feel is that they can be something wonderful and she's getting pretty frustrated with her mother and Zelena trying to stand in the way of that.

Her sister gets to marry who she wanted and yes she knows it's different. It's always been different because she's a princess by birth whereas Zelena is one through adoption but Regina doesn't care. She doesn't see why it should matter. Zelena picked who she wanted so why can't she do the same?

Regina eventually disentangles herself from Emma knowing the other princess will need to return to her own chamber soon.

"Em," she whispers prodding Emma in the shoulder but to no avail as Emma merely mumbles something incoherent before staying asleep.

Regina sighs before tapping her lip in thought. She smiles as she comes up with an idea before slowly kissing Emma's cheeks and chin before moving to her lips. She grins wickedly before trailing kisses down her chest and collarbone.

Emma groans and whimpers before opening her eyes, "Regina I'm trying to restrain my urges to sleep with you but if you keep doing that it's so not going to happen."

Regina chuckles sliding up Emma's body to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Ah good you're awake," she says rolling off Emma and standing up to stretch slowly. Emma's jaw drops as she watches tanned muscles stretch and makes note of the subtle curves of her frame. Her mind short circuits for a moment before shaking her hand and focusing. She sighs, "I guess I have to go back to my chambers now?"

Regina nods with a pouty frown, "I suppose so dear. Maybe tonight you'll be able to visit again?"

"You can count on it," Emma promises kissing her sweetly before standing up and yawning. She reluctantly climbs from the bed before creeping out of the room. She pokes her head out of the doorway checking the coast is clear before hurrying off to her own chambers.

* * *

><p><em>Snow lets grief stricken tears roll down her cheeks as she stop by the portrait of her father. It's been two months since she lost him and since then she's been wracked with guilt and anger. The Summerlands did this. They sent her father's back with an excuse but she doesn't believe it. <em>

_They murdered her father. _

_Killed him in cold blood and she cannot let it stand. _

_Her thoughts are disrupted by footsteps skipping through the hall. Emma. Her little princess runs down the stairs sliding down the banister before leaping off onto the hallway where her mother stands. Snow gasps in horror, "Emma Ruth of the White Kingdom, how many times do I have to tell you about running in the halls?!" _

_Her eight year old sighs, "I'm fine mother, why can't you just relax?" _

_She can't. _

_She can't let anything else happen to her family. Snow sighs before bending down so she can cup Emma's chin in her hands. She looks down into her eyes that are an exact mirror of her husbands, a storm of emotions in a still ocean of greenish-blue that can't its mind up what colour it wants to be. _

_Snow only hopes her daughter won't be as adventurous as those eyes. She fears that Emma will be. Already her princess is as headstrong and stubborn as she herself was all those years ago. _

_"Emma," she says quietly, "I'm just trying to keep you safe. All I ask is that you be careful. My job is to protect you Emma and I'm always going to do my best to do that even when you don't think I need to."_

* * *

><p>Regina waits for Emma to leave before quickly bathing and slipping on a white gown that she actually likes. It's one of the few her mother and her hadn't disagreed on. She hurriedly runs a brush through her hair to tame her curls before rushing out of her room. She wants to catch her mother before breakfast.<p>

She knocks on the door stepping into the chamber without waiting for an answer. Her mother rolls her eyes as she enters, "Most people wait to be told they can come in."

"If you weren't decent you'd have yelled by now," Regina points out before walking over and sitting down next to Cora at her mother's vanity. She looks at her reflection in the mirror smoothing down a flyaway a curl with her hand before Cora scoffs and starts brushing her hair.

Regina smiles at the sensation. Having her hair brushed has always relaxed her and as her mother tames her curls she twiddles with her necklace, a gift from her father for her last birthday. It's a tree of life and her father told her it reflected the way the forces of nature come together to create harmony and balance. His hope was that the symbolic pendant could give her a sense of peace.

For Regina it reminds her that she can create her balance through her own choices to hopefully carve out her own sense of harmony. She holds it close to her heart in the hopes that fate might help her along the way. She likes to pretend she doesn't believe in fate but there are some things she cannot believe are coincidences, things like the time her horse went to throw her off yet saved her at the last minute, or when she managed to arrive home seconds before a storm it or most recently meeting Emma.

"There you go," Cora says as she sets the brush down, "Sometimes I think you don't brush this on purpose just so you can have it brushed."

"No," Regina protests weakly.

Cora laughs, "Says the girl who once trailed into my room with a brush hanging from her hair so I'd brush it for her."

Regina smiles, "Well maybe sometimes. I want to talk you."

"Okay," Cora replies pensively.

"About Emma."

"Oh."

"I know you talked to her. She told me."

Cora smiles, "Good, it means she won't hide things from you."

Regina shoots her a look, "I don't need you to test her mother. I can choose who I want to be with by myself. I'm not a baby anymore and I don't need you to interrogate or question Emma. Let me figure her out on my own."

Cora sighs, "I know you're not a baby Regina but you'll always be my baby. You're my youngest daughter and no matter how old you get I'm going to want to protect you. I can try and ease up and let go but you don't understand the danger at stake here."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Regina asks frustration furrowing her brow.

"I can't," Cora replies, "One day you'll know but right now I need you to trust me."

"Then you have to trust that I can handle myself too," Regina points out. Cora nods as she cups her daughters chin. She vowed to protect her daughter and she will but she also knows that sometimes protecting her means letting her make her choices and hoping it works out for her. She smiles at Regina seeing how she is no longer her baby but has grown up before her eyes, "I can try," she promises.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Snow stands determinedly at the edge of her kingdom as she prepares to set out for a land she swore never to visit. After her father's death she's been reticent to travel anywhere insisting that acquaintances come to the White Kingdom. Today she will break her own rule. Normally her husband leads the army but today it is hers to command. She can hear their grumbling and their moans but she is their queen and they dare not disobey.

So they follow as she marches them to the edge of the kingdom before stopping to gather her courage and senses.

_Goddamnit Emma_ she thinks, _why did you have to do this? _

Part of her knows the answer. It's simply that some birds are not to be made caged and Emma is one of them. Emma, like herself, wants to carve out her own life and choose her own path and love. Snow did the same many years ago ignoring her father's wishes sneaking out into the woods to be an outlaw. She did it for the thrill of adventure and met her husband out there.

So part of her understands and yet she won't let herself. Every time she starts to come around to the idea the little voice speaks up in her mind insisting that her daughter is in danger.

Snow can't help but listen to that voice. She's spent so long fearful and distrusting of external visits. Her grief has warped her in a sense that she cannot seem to let go of. It turned her from a brave and adventurous young princess to a stern, rigid queen who would not allow her family to leave the estate for fear of them getting into any sort of trouble.

She can't lose anyone else and she won't. She doesn't care what it takes. She will get Emma back.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a general, "Your Majesty, I beg your pardon for interrupting you but what is the plan for today?"

She swallows down her nerves and focuses on saving her daughter from the danger she believes is lurking in the Summerlands, "We march towards the Summerlands and we get my daughter back. We'll send them one last word of warning." She hopes the message will mean they release Emma and there will be no need for bloodshed.

Snow calls for a bluebird before scrawling out a simple message:

_I am leading my army to your estate. You have one chance and one chance only to free Emma or we will attack. Snow White. _

She ties it to the bird's leg directing it where to go. Snow watches it fly off before turning to the general, "Now we march," she commands stepping over the boundary of her kingdom and into the woods praying that along the way they will bump into Emma and all this will be over.

* * *

><p>The bluebird arrives late that morning flitting in to land on Regina's windowsill. At first neither Regina nor Emma notice since the pair are too engrossed in a game of twenty questions punctuated by kisses. They figured it was a fun way to find out more about each other and the kisses are just a sweet added bonus.<p>

"What's your favourite story?"

"My Mom and Dad's," Regina answers honestly.

"Really?"

Regina nods, "It's one about being offered a choice between love and power and choosing love. I like it. It reminds of what's important."

Emma smiles, "That's a good answer."

"Okay," Regina says before spotting something in her window, "What's that bird doing here?" She points and Emma follows her gaze before her face falls into a deep frown. _Oh no _she thinks fear settling in her gut. She knows what that bird means. It means her mother has found her and is on the warpath – literally.

Regina frowns seeing how Emma's face has paled in horror, "Em what's wrong?"

That shakes her out of her reverie, "Em?"

Regina smiles before shrugging, "It felt like it fit."

"I like it," Emma replies feeling the nickname settle on her heart like a soothing balm. She swallows down the lump in her throat fearing that now is the time to fight. Her mother will want her back. She won't listen. She'll use force and her armies and anything she can to get Emma to leave. The problem is that Emma doesn't want to. She wants to stay here and court Regina. She can feel herself falling already and she won't let anyone take that chance away from her.

She sighs before answering Regina's question, "It's a message from my mother. Who else would send a bluebird?"

Regina frowns, "I'm going to take a guess and say it'll be bad news," she responds getting up and crossing the room to take the message. She unties it carefully before letting the bird fly away. She unravels the scroll to read the words _I am leading my army to your estate. You have one chance and one chance only to free Emma or we will attack. Snow White._

Attack?

Regina's frown only deepens as fear coils in her stomach. It feels like a lead weight on her chest as she sits down on the bed clutching the note and fearing what this means for them all, not just her and Emma but her entire estate. Is Snow threatening her or the entire kingdom? Regina certainly doesn't want them to suffer because of her.

She doesn't understand it at all. "We need to find my mother immediately," Regina announces standing up. She doesn't normally care about the politics or the history beyond the lessons from her tutor. Today though she doesn't want to shirk off being a princess. To her being one means bearing the responsibility of it too and that includes learning the truth about what the big problem with Snow White is and stopping her from hurting anyone.

Emma nods standing by Regina's side, "Do you think we'll be able to stop her?"

Regina takes Emma's hand feeling a rush of strength course through her before she replies, "We have to."

* * *

><p>Cora reads the note over and over although she knows from the very first glance what it would say. She knew this would happen one day. Snow White had lain dormant in vengeance for too long and her daughter was the trigger for waking her up. Emma came here and now, well now the past is catching up to them. She sighs knowing she cannot let the masquerade she created ten years ago continue.<p>

She needs him.

She needs Rumple's help to unveil the truth to Snow White. Cora just hopes that it will be enough to stop Snow. She made a vow years ago that she would protect her daughters and that they would have what she found – love and the lives they choose. She won't have them denied that because of her cover-up.

Cora made the decision not to tell the truth ten years ago to protect Regina but now it's coming back to bite her. Now it's putting her daughter and all of them in danger and so comes the day she's been dreading.

She doesn't want to lose Regina and she fears that in spilling the truth she's hidden for so long she will. Cora stands slowly as she brushes imaginary dust off of her gown. She turns to Emma and Regina both of them standing side by side – a unit, determination and strength painting their features and it's enough to tell Cora that no matter what happens Emma isn't going anywhere. She may soon lose her daughter's trust but all she cares about is that Regina is not alone in this world and it's clear to her that she won't be.

"Wait here," Cora instructs them before hurrying out of the room beckoning for Henry to follow. She stands against the wall in the hallway rubbing her forehead tiredly. Henry comes out soon after placing his hand over hers, "What do you want to do Cora?"

She sighs, "We need him Henry."

He frowns, "Cora…"

"I know," she says, "I know you don't trust him but what choice do we have? I cannot prove the truth without him. He is the only one who knows enough magic to do so. He helped me all those years ago Henry. Without him everyone would have known about Regina, about her powers and what she did to that bastard of a King."

"And now they'll know anyway," he says sadly fearing for his younger daughter, "What do you think will happen to her?"

Cora shrugs, "I don't know. I think as long as she has us and Emma she'll be okay because she'll be surrounded by love and family. We won't let her be an outcast even if we all have to live in a shack in the woods together."

Henry smiles, "As long as it has enough room for all of us. Will you be okay?"

Cora can only sigh again, tears filling her eyes, "I hope so. As long as she's safe and happy. I won't let Snow hurt her Henry. I can't let any more blood be spilled over the secrets buried here. It's time for the truth to come out. Rumple always told me magic had a price, I just hope that price isn't Regina."

"She knows you love her," Henry reassures her, "And she'll come back to you. She'll be hurt at first and surprised and maybe betrayed but you're her mother and you've always done your best for her. Just keep loving her and you won't lose her."

"God I hope you're right," she replies before stepping into the hug he offers. They clutch each other tightly knowing that the storm they've been trying to avoid for so long is about to hit. After a few minutes they part knowing it's time to bite the bullet. They break the hug but keep their hands entwined as Cora takes a deep breath before uttering the name she's only spoken in a time of crisis, "Rumplestiltskin."

He appears in a plume of red smoke frowning as he lands in the castle. Just like before no words need to be spoken for him to understand. He sees their fearful expressions and the tears glossing Cora's eyes and he understands perfectly.

"It's time isn't it?" he asks though he needs no answer.

Cora nods, she and Henry stepping forward, "I need your help again Rumple. Snow White's daughter is here to court Regina."

"I know I know," he says, "I see the future remember?"

She frowns, "Then you knew this would happen."

"This or something like it," Rumple replies, "But I had to let you call for me and for us to cover up what happened."

"Why?"

"Because we both know how Regina would have been treated. You spared her a life of misery and distrust."

"And now we need you to show her the truth so we can stop Snow," Henry chimes in. Rumple nods at him and the three of them enter the chamber where Regina, Emma and Zelena wait. Zelena nods at him in understanding. Regina frowns in confusion, "Who are you?" she asks looking from her mother to her father.

Cora sits down next to her, "Regina no matter what please remember that I have and always will love you."

"I know," Regina says worriedly.

Cora nods before turning to Rumple, "Show her the truth."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to the response to the latest chapter and again to regina veritas for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks with a confused frown as she continues to eye the imp with suspicion. He, her mother, father and sister all wear mournful expressions and it only worries her more. What have they not been telling her?

"I am Rumplestiltskin," he says to her, "And I practice magic."

Emma gasps as Regina simply nods used to it given Jefferson's portal hopping and the stories she had heard about her mother's lessons years ago. She does know however of how other people view it, how those with magic are often scorned and cast aside. She sits up a little straighter, "What does that have to do with me?"

Rumple flicks his wrist causing a crystal ball to appear. Regina raises a sceptical brow, "What are you – a fairground psychic?"

He rolls his eyes at the sass and attitude that is so much like her mother's before placing it on the table in front of her, "Not quite," he replies, "Just place your hands on the glass."

She does so and suddenly images project from the top. Regina frowns as she sees herself and Zelena running across the field down towards the clearing where she is forbidden to go. She's never known why though she suspects she'll know soon enough.

The younger version of herself drags her sister through the grass and the trees and they stumble out into the clearing. Regina smiles remembering how young and carefree they were before something changed and her sister grew protective and wary. She can't remember this day though. She watches as she steps forward and sees a strange old man calling out, "Who are you?"

Regina gasps watching the rest of the scene play out, the King, him trying to snatch either her or her sister (it's not hard to guess why) then suddenly a white light is bursting out of her hands and Leopold is tethered to a tree. The colour drains from her face as the memories come rushing back, the fear, the lack of control and her sheer panic when she couldn't make it stop. She stares down at her shaking hands and terror grips her anew.

_I have magic. _

_I killed someone…..I killed the King_.

She feels sick to her stomach and that feeling only increases as she watches her mother and Rumple cover it up. Regina always wondered why Snow hated them and why her mother and sister were so terrified when Emma came along and now she knows.

God she wishes she didn't.

Regina jumps up causing the images to abruptly stop. Her mother knew she had this inside of her all along and never told her. None of them did. _What else is a lie?_ She wonders as a multitude of feelings collide within her, fear, anger, betrayal and confusion. Tears spring into her eyes as her hands continue to shake.

_What if I can't control it again? _

_What if I hurt someone else? _

Her stomach churns again at the thought of what her magic did. Part of her reminds her of what Leopold would have done, how he would have hurt her or her sister but right now all she can think is that she killed someone and it makes her feel ill. She needs to get out of here, away from of all them. With all this buzzing in her head she feels like she's going to explode and she doesn't want to be around them when she does.

She can't, she won't hurt them so she runs instead fleeing the room and out of the hallways. She tears through the grounds and the gardens ignoring the concerned looks of the servants until she collapses by her apple tree letting her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Emma watches the scene in shock at what started it all. <em>So this is why<em> she thinks finally understanding why her mother was so against visits to other kingdoms especially the Summerlands. What she doesn't understand is why her mother blames them. Leopold was the one who tried to attack them, who tried to kidnap either Zelena or Regina. He was the bad guy so why does her mother blame Regina and Cora?

She thinks for a moment and then she knows, "My mother doesn't know the truth."

Cora shakes her head solemnly, "Everyone who knows the truth is in this room."

"She needs to know," Emma says, "This is why she thinks you're going to hurt me. You need to tell her the truth."

"B-but Regina?" Cora asks uncertainty and fear filling her voice, "You know how people with magic are treated?"

"Will you treat her like that? Will anyone in this room? I won't. I know what people will say and what they'll think but I love her and I will even knowing this. Leopold was an asshole and I don't even want to think about what he would have done had Regina not got him with that magic. She defended herself and her sister. She saved them both. Yes she killed someone and nothing's going to change that but it was an accident and if you keep covering it up then more people are going to be killed or injured and there's no need for them to be. You want me to prove myself then listen to me, this needs to end now. Tell my mother the truth. I am going to find Regina."

With that she spins on her heel and runs out of the door desperate to find Regina and tell her that what they just saw does not change how she feels.

Cora and Zelena watch her go before turning to each other with a small smile. "She's going to be okay," Cora says.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks.

"I was wrong about Emma," Cora replies, "I thought she was here to hurt her but she's not. She's strong and she's brave and she's there to fight by Regina's side. She'll love her no matter what and so even if others turn or fear her she'll have Emma and she'll have us. Regina will be okay and Emma's right."

"You want to tell the truth?" Zelena asks.

"It's time," Cora answers with a finality, "We've hidden this long enough and no more blood needs to be spilled. The truth will hurt but the cover up is hurting in a different way and it needs to stop."

Zelena nods, "We don't need to worry so much do we?"

"We still worry," Cora says, "We're family. We always worry about her but Regina's strong too Zellie. She can hold her own and she's not alone. She'll be okay. I believe that and you need to as well."

Zelena can only nod again, "I can do that. How do we do this Mom? How do we show Snow the truth?"

"The question isn't showing her," Henry says, "It's whether or not she believes."

* * *

><p>Emma runs out into the green grounds of the estate before pausing as she works out where Regina would have gone to. She thinks back to their first day when Regina took to the apple tree and smiles running in that direction following the footsteps from memory through the trees and the vines and into the small secluded garden.<p>

She spots Regina immediately sitting on the floor sobbing into her knees.

Emma's heart clenches and she drops down to her knees beside Regina running her fingers through dark curls in what she hopes is a soothing motion. Regina jumps at her touch looking up to see Emma before quickly scooting away.

"Don't," Regina says insistently, "Emma don't."

Emma frowns, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone," Regina replies. "You saw what I-I did."

"I did," Emma says, "I also saw that you were eight, that you were terrified and trying to protect yourself and your sister. You have magic," she continues, "But you don't use it. I don't know if you can or not but in that projection you didn't look like you were able to control it which makes it frightening and new and surprising but we'll deal with it Regina. You would never hurt me and I know that. You're kind, smart, funny and brave and I love you for that."

"I still killed a man."

"I know you did," Emma replies, "But from where I sit you're a damn good person Regina of the Summerlands. You care about people and you protect the ones you love. Nothing changes between you and I unless we let it. I told your Mom that she needs to tell people the truth."

"I can't believe she kept this from me for so long, what if something else had happened because she didn't let me learn how to control it Emma? What if someone else had died? She covered this up and our kingdoms have been at war. An army is coming to our estate to take you away. This is just, it's all so messy Emma and I don't know what to do or what to feel. I just…urgh…it's too much."

"The let's just sit here for a bit," Emma says as she reaches for Regina's hand. Regina smiles at her taking the offered hand as they scoot closer towards one another. She rests her head against Emma's and lets herself breathe for a few moments.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Regina breaks the silence, "You love me?"

"I love you," Emma confirms.

"Even after what you just saw?"

Emma nods, "For all you are Regina. I know you and I love."

"I love you too Emma," she replies with a smile as she leans in to press a kiss to Emma's lips. It's soft and loving and for a moment it takes her away from all the drama and conflict. It gives her a moment of peace and love and right now it's exactly what she needs.

They rest their foreheads against one another's before Regina rests her hands atop of Emma's, "It won't be easy Emma. Your mother will fight this. Lots of people will fight this. They'll fear me and they will know I killed Leopold. It won't be easy."

"I don't care," Emma replies, "You're worth it. Being with you is worth it. Cora will show my mother the truth and we have to hope she believes it. God I hope she does. Even if she doesn't I will stay. I will do anything that needs to be done Regina. I love you and I will fight for us."

"As will I," Regina vows, "I can't believe it Emma. I have that inside of me. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You may have magic Regina but it doesn't make you inherently evil. It's up to you what you do with it, whether you use it or not. You are who you want to be."

Regina smiles, "How do you make it sound so simple?

Emma shrugs, "Because sometimes it is," she says, "You be you, I'll be me and we'll make it work. It won't be easy, it often isn't but we love each other and I think that's worth fighting for. We'll face my mother and everyone else and we'll do it together."

"Together," Regina echoes with a soft smile. "First though I need to talk to my mother. It's time we had a long overdue talk."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter and apologies for the gap between updates. Thank you again to regina veritas for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Regina wipes the tears off her cheek with her sleeve, an action she'd usually be scolded for but today she can't bring herself to care, as she slowly walks down the hallway towards her mother's chamber. Her mother will be in there. Regina knows. Cora always retreats there after a fight with either her or Zelena. She escapes there to think, to calm, to fret and all else in between.

It's one thing Regina can rely on and after today's revelations she'll take as many of those things as she can.

She can rely on her mother to be there.

She can rely on Zelena to look out for her.

She can rely on her father to comfort her.

She can rely on Emma for love and support and to make her feel like she can face anything.

She can rely on herself.

That last one is a gradual realisation, one Regina has learned over time and now knows with an even brighter clarity. She doesn't understand her magic. She doesn't quite understand why her mother and sister lied for so long and that secrecy still stings. What she does know is that it changes nothing. All it does is give her an extra clarity with which to face Snow White.

The truth will come out and Regina fears the consequences. They all do. Until Snow and her army arrives all they can do is wait but Regina can't wait in silence. She needs to talk to her mother as soon as possible to clear this up between them.

She's about to go into battle and the consequences could be fatal. If they are she can't go letting her mother think she hates her because she doesn't. She's angry and hurt but Cora's still her mother and Regina needs her to know that.

She needs her to know that whatever happens when the truth comes out won't be her fault. Emma and Regina will face Snow together. She won't drag her family out there with her. She won't have them hurt on her behalf if she can help it.

Regina takes one deep breath before pushing the chamber door open. As predicted her mother sits on the bed toying with a piece of thread. She always does when she's worried twisting and pulling as if she can undo the knots and tangles and make it perfect again. Cora looks up when Regina enters and her daughter can see how red-rimmed her mother's eyes are.

She walks across the room and sits down next to her mother. There's so much she wants to ask and to say but all she can come up with is, "Why?"

Cora sighs as she looks at her daughter, all grown up now and yet so young. Cora looks at her and still sees the terrified eight year old clutching Zelena, eyes wide with fear and desperation. She looks at her and remembers a day she almost lost them both and their world spiralled into secrecy and cover ups so they could stay safe.

She never knew how Snow would react.

Even when she did she could not tell the truth. She lied to protect Regina and given the choice she'd do it again. It was dishonest and it came back to bite them but it kept her daughter safe for ten years and Cora can't regret that.

"Because I love you," Cora says simply, "And I knew how people saw magic. They'd have taken one look at what happened and taken you away from me. They'd have tried to take the magic from you or kill you outright. If they'd let me keep you then you'd have been an outcast for life. I didn't want that for you, to live alone and feared because of something you didn't even know you had. I told you a couple of days ago that no matter how old you are you're still my baby and that's true. You might not fully understand it now but one day, when you're a Mom, you'll know what I mean. It's my job to protect you Regina and at the time I thought I was. What happened was tragic and horrible but you're not a cold blooded killer no matter what you think."

Regina blinks taken aback by the last part, "How…?"

"How did I know?" Regina nods and Cora smiles, "Because I know you sweetheart. You're good and kind and care about others. You hate hurting people and seeing what really happened you fear that you're some evil murderer but you're not. You're still you. You just have answers."

"They don't make me feel any better," Regina says solemnly.

Cora frowns, "They rarely do," she replies sadly, "sometimes the truth brings us more pain than not knowing but more often than not it has to come out. This one does. The answers don't always solve everything but they mean you don't have to go in blind. You understand Snow's anger and fear more. It means you'll know how to face her."

"You know I'm going to face her too?"

Cora sighs, "I don't think I could ever stop you could I?"

Regina shakes her head, "I need to do this Mom. Emma and I, we're in this together and if she's ever going to believe then she needs to see it for herself. I want to be there for her mother. She's stood by me and I'll stand by her."

Cora smiles, "You love her."

"I love her," Regina repeats, "I really do Mom and she loves me."

"I know," Cora says, "If she didn't she wouldn't still be here. The fact that she didn't run away is proof enough for me. I can see how much she cares for and loves you Regina. You can hate me all you like, it will hurt, but all I care about is that you're happy. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe." Tears roll down her cheeks as she speaks.

Regina nods at her, "And you made that happen," she assures her, "Emma makes me happy. As for safe, I wish you'd told me the truth sooner. I wish you'd told me about magic so I could tackle it and face it."

"I know and I'm so sorry," Cora replies, "I just couldn't tell you. I thought about it many times but I couldn't do it. At first I told myself it was because you were still young and I needed to protect you. As you got older that was still part of it but I was also terrified of losing you."

"You won't lose me Mom but you need to trust me more. I can handle the truth now and you need to believe in me. I know I'm always going to be your baby but I'm eighteen and I can handle it. I can fight my battles and carry the responsibility of what I did, even if I didn't know what I'm doing. I can face it."

Cora nods smiling with pride at her daughter's strength and determination. She places her hand gently on Regina's cheek. "Just promise me you won't bear it alone. You never have to be Regina."

"I know," Regina assures her, "I have you and Daddy and Zelena. I have Emma. I'll be okay Mom." She doesn't know whether or not that last assurance is about the battle to come or in the long-term. Regina wishes she could be confident in those four words being true. She has to believe them though. She has to try.

Cora's smile wavers as she sucks in her bottom lip trying, and failing, to hold in her tears. She hugs her daughter pulling her in for a tight embrace, "Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't be reckless or too hasty. Just be careful."

"I will," Regina promises as she holds on tightly to her mother as they wait for Snow to descend upon their castle.

* * *

><p>Emma sighs as she stands on the balcony attached to her chambers. Regina left to speak to her mother an hour ago and Emma hopes it's going well. She can understand Cora's actions. Cora protected Regina all these years and whilst she also understands the pain and betrayal Regina is feeling now, she can understand and respect Cora for making sure Regina is safe.<p>

In a strange way her mother is doing the same thing. On a base level they are both mothers protecting their children.

Except for several vital differences as far as Emma can tell. Cora actually listens to what Regina wants. When Cora saw danger she shut them in as best she could to protect everyone whilst her mother is dragging armies across the realm and threatening war.

Emma sighs again. It's a hard comparison to make. She rubs her forehead tiredly as she wonders whether or not her mother will listen when she arrives at this estate. Emma just wants her to understand, to protect her without going overboard and threatening bloodshed at every second. She wants the space to breathe and grow in her own life.

It's why she ran and it's why she'll stay here. With Regina she feels like she's right where she needs to be. She's loved without feeling crushed by it. She's not smothered or pushed into a corner. Instead she can just be her and know she'll be accepted as herself.

She's interrupted from her thoughts by a throat clear beside her. It's Henry and she smiles politely. She hasn't had much chance to speak with him but she knows Regina adores him. She's been able to tell a few things about him from seeing them all together. He reminds her of her own father, strict when he needs to be but also allowing the people he loves to have the freedom to do what they need or want. She smiles thinking of her father. She misses him. He would support her, she hopes, him more likely than her mother anyhow.

He would understand what it's like to meet someone and fall in love. After all he and Snow did the same.

"Deep in thought I see," Henry comments as he too rests his arms on the balcony.

"It's why I hate waiting. It leads to a lot of thinking," she replies and he smiles, "That it does."

"Do you always agree with everything Cora does?" Emma asks.

"Not always," he answers honestly, "When we do we do our best to work it out and find the best solution but you know my wife by now, it's not always easy to convince her."

Emma chuckles, "She is a little bit headstrong."

"Yes, a little bit," he replies.

"My mother is very stubborn," Emma says, "She won't care if my father disagrees on this. Sometimes she listens but never when it comes to other lands especially this one. I used to think she was just being a pain but now I know why."

"It doesn't help does it?"

Emma shakes her head, "No. I just have this pit in my stomach that she won't believe or that she won't listen when I tell her I'm safe. All I need is for her to listen and see the truth."

"You know yourself that seeing the truth does not always make things easier."

"I know," Emma replies, "I don't want anything to happen to Regina or you, Cora and Zelena. I would never forgive myself if any of you were hurt because of me."

He chuckles in spite of himself and Emma gives him a confused look, "You'll be good for her," he explains, "You're like her in just enough ways. You understand her and you'll be exactly what she needs."

"That's one more person on my side at least."

He smiles at her, "There's only one you really need."

"There is," Emma replies and she smiles knowing that Regina will be by her side when the chaos hits.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy this part :)_

Regina and Emma stand together at the edge of the estate as Snow's army comes into view. Emma sucks in a deep breath. She's a princess and yet never imagined she would be at the centre of a battle like this. Going into war was something that happened to knights and other princesses and whilst Emma dreamed of adventure she never dreamed it would be her.

Or maybe she just didn't expect to be facing her own mother.

Regina frowns subtly squeezing Emma's hand. She can't imagine her mother being her enemy. They've had squabbles and disagreements but nothing like this. She's never had to face the force of an army just to get her mother to listen to her and she knows this must be the hardest thing Emma has ever had to do.

Emma smiles at the touch, as a gentle reminder that Regina is with her. She is not alone and she knows that no matter what the outcome of this last chance she will never be alone. She knows who she is and who she wants. She's not a princess afraid to speak out against her mother confined to castle walls. She can survive on her own but she doesn't have to because she can be happy. Emma's not a typical princess, no, but hopefully she's enough for her mother.

If not she knows she's enough for Regina and Regina will always be more than enough for her.

Regina sucks in a nervous breath and Emma frowns knowing what she fears, "You won't hurt anyone," Emma assures her, "Until yesterday you didn't even know you had magic and you yourself told me you haven't used it since that day."

"Because they bound my powers," Regina reminds her, "What if something happens and they reawaken? The last thing we need is my magic threatening our chances."

Emma looks into her eyes, a determined and strong expression forming on her features, "You won't threaten our chances. I don't know a lot about battles or what will happen today but I know we're better together. You give me strength and courage I never knew I had. I love you and whatever may come we will face together. Your magic is a part of you Regina not some dark, evil entity striking out whenever it wants. Knowing you have it changes nothing except that I know you'll protect me because you care about the ones you love."

Regina smiles at her, "I do and I love you Emma. No matter what your mother says just promise me you'll know that."

Emma smiles brightly at her, "I know."

A horn sounds in the distance and they know it is time. Together they march toward the boundary where Snow White waits.

Regina has never seen Snow before. All she has heard are stories. She can see why people speak of her beauty though there are years of stress and fear wearing across her face. The beauty still remains but there's a determination in her eyes that reminds her so much of Emma. In them she sees strength and courage and a grit. She knows this parley won't be a smooth one. Two stubborn forces going up against one another seldom has an easy resolution.

Emma takes a deep breath as she looks at her mother for the first time in a week. Her mother's face softens in relief as she looks at Emma, clearly checking her for injury, before a deep frown settles across her face upon seeing their entwined hands.

"Emma," Snow says, "Are you okay? Why are you holding her hand? Has she bewitched you?"

Emma shakes her head, "Mom I'm fine. I ran away because I wanted to. I wanted to see this land for myself and meet them myself and I'm glad I did because I found something more beautiful and amazing than anything I could have ever expected. I fell in love."

Snow pales, shaking her head in fear and disgust, "No. Emma you can't. I forbid it!"

Emma frowns, fury flaring in her eyes, "You can't. I'm not a kid anymore! I'm eighteen and you can't pretend you don't want me to marry. I've heard you talking about setting me up with someone. The only difference here is that I went out and chose someone myself, someone who I want and love and who loves me, who chooses me."

"I'm sure she does," Snow says narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Regina takes a step forward with Emma as she looks at Snow, "Your Majesty," she says politely, "I know what you think of us. I know what you think happened her and that your father's death has caused you to distrust and fear us. I'm sorry for your loss and whilst I can't take it away I can give you something you deserve – the truth."

Snow frowns, her brow furrowing in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"I can show you the truth about what happened, well I can't but someone here can. I mean no harm to Emma or anyone in your kingdom Snow. No-one here does. I love her and I want to be with her but not at the expense of you because that isn't fair to her. Why should she choose between you and me? I don't know if you'll ever trust me but the very least I can give you is the truth."

Snow chews her lip, her curiosity piqued, "Fine," she says, "Show me your truth," she says the last part scornfully wondering if she's about to be met with more misdirection and lies. She clenches her fists as she steels herself, still ready for a fight if one is to be had. She can see it in daughter's eyes, the fiery determination that matches her own. In Emma's eyes she also sees love and happiness and she softens.

Not too much though. Not until she knows the truth.

"Rumplestiltskin," Regina pronounces it carefully to summon him, exactly the way her mother told her.

There's a pause and nothing happens. Nervous tension fills the air as they all wait with bated breath, on edge and unsure whether they're going to fight or make peace. The uncertainty only unsettles people further. When the red smoke appears several people jump and Snow steps back fearfully.

"Who are you?" she asks worriedly. She doesn't like magic, she never has and like most in her land she regards it with fear and suspicion.

"I am Rumplestiltskin and I come to offer you truths."

"Truths?" Snow asks emphasising the plural.

He nods, "Two," he confirms, "One you came for and another you didn't expect but will soon see proof of anyway."

She frowns but nods for him to continue. He looks to the two princesses who nod and squeeze each other's hands as they watch the dreadful scene unfold again. Regina still winces as she sees the power flow from her hands and hit Leopold. She still shakes with fear when she thinks what might have happened otherwise. Emma frowns in anger at Leopold for thinking he could treat the girls as if they were his to own. She wraps an arm around Regina on instinct as if she could take the pain away. She can't but she can be here.

Regina smiles at the touch, mouthing "thank you" to the blonde as the memory ends.

Snow frowns tears filling her eyes. She can't believe it. Her father was a kind man. He loved her and her mother. He always treated her with love and respect. He was a good man. Or at least she thought he was. Yet he was willing to kidnap a child just to have a queen? Her stomach rolls in disgust as she thinks of the Regina she saw and her own daughter at eight. She can't process it.

She slinks to the floor as she tries to work through what she just saw. Her father was able to be a monster and he died for it. She was right. He was murdered, killed by magic, yet he died because Regina was protecting her sister. She doesn't know what to feel or what to think.

Her daughter is in love with the princess who killed her father.

She stands up slowly. The disillusionment of who her father was hurts. It stings her heart to think of him as being like that, to think of him as a bad man rather than a good one. "You killed my father," she accuses.

Regina can only nod, "I did. I didn't know I had. I didn't know I even had magic. I didn't know what I was doing but I did and I'm so sorry. I can't bring him back and I can't make it right but I can promise you that I am sorry."

Snow shakes her head, "Don't. Don't apologise to me."

"Mom," Emma tries to intervene.

"She killed him!" Snow cries, "I told you it was dangerous here Emma. Look at what her magic did, how do you know she won't hurt you?!"

Emma sighs, "Regina's not dangerous. She killed Leopold but she was eight and she was a terrified kid protecting her sister. She can be capable of great evil but also great good and I know which one she'd choose given the choice. People aren't inherently good or evil Mom, they can be both. He may have been a hero to you but to Regina he was a danger. He was someone trying to hurt her and her sister. You can't call her dangerous without taking away what he did. The truth sucks. It does. I won't pretend it doesn't but at least now you know. There are no more secrets here now mother and no more blood needs to be spilled. All I ask of you is that you accept that I'm happy and in love."

Snow sighs. She's angry and she's hurt, mostly over the revelation of her father. Yet she can't help but feel swayed by Emma's words, by the strength of her belief. It's hard, so hard to trust in all that she's heard. She turns to Rumple, "What was the second truth?"

He concentrates his magic before revealing a shiny red apple.

Snow frowns, "An apple?"

"Not just any apple. This apple contains a sleeping curse."

"What does that prove?" Emma asks.

"The only thing that can wake someone from a sleeping curse is true love's kiss."

"No," Emma says, "Neither one of us is biting into that. How do we know it won't kill us?"

"If you believe in your love it won't," Snow points out.

Emma frowns at her before straightening her shoulders, "Fine if you don't believe in us then I will prove it. Give me the apple."

"No!" Regina cries before jumping in front of her and reaching for the apple, "I am not letting you put yourself in harm's way for me. Emma I love you and I believe in us. I believe in you Emma. You can do this. You can wake me," she assures her before taking a bite of the rich, red fruit.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
